


Adorn

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and Jose make love to each other for the first time.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Adorn

Jose was in his room doing homework and listening to music when he got a text from his boyfriend, Brock.

'come over?' 

'can't :p doing hw'

'you can do it at my house' Jose thought for a moment. Would his mom go for that? He took off his headphones and went into his mom's room.

"Hey mom?" She looked up from her book and smiled.

"What's up sweetheart?"

"Can I go over to Brock's house? He wants to study with me." She gave Jose a knowing look.

"You're a terrible liar." Jose sighed.

"I'm serious, we're just gonna do homework and study together." His mom crossed her arms.

"Be home by ten." Jose's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Thank you!" He ran to his room and put his books in his backpack and slid on his shoes before grabbing his phone.

'i'll be over in 5'

'ok, my mom won't be home til 10 ;)' Jose giggled at the winky face and he hopped in his car and headed over to Brock's house.

-

Jose drove quickly to Brock's house, nearly hitting a few pedestrians on the way. He couldn't help it though; he was more than excited to see the love of his life. When he finally arrived, he parked on the driveway and and got out, walking to the front door to rapidly knock on it. Brock answered it immediately and Jose nearly jumped into his arms, almost knocking the taller boy over. Brock laughed and Jose went on his tiptoes to kiss him, smiling against his lips before he pulled away. Brock pulled Jose into a tight hug and they rocked side to side together before leaving the embrace.

"Why are you so happy today?" Jose draped his arms around Brock's shoulders and kissed him again.

"I'm just happy to see you." Brock kissed him back before giggling.

"We just saw each other an hour ago." Jose looked into Brock's eyes and whole heartedly smiled.

"I know." Brock smiled and shook his head.

"You're too much. C'mon, let's go upstairs." Jose nodded and Brock took Jose's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. It was spacious and clean a polar opposite from Jose's small, cluttered room. They were opposites on the outside; Brock was a popular quarterback and Jose was, as everyone called him, a loner nerd. Personality wise though, they were quite similar, having liked all the same things; music, food, movies, tv shows, and video games. 

Brock lied down on his bed as Jose sat down at his desk and took out his books, notebooks, and worksheets. He sighed and rested his head in his hand and got to work. He loved school and schoolwork, but he'd much rather be doing things with Brock instead of having his nose in the books. Jose worked on multivariable calculus, then physics, then finally AP English composition. He finished everything in three hours which was record time and when he went to turn around, Brock was asleep. He looked out of the window and it was still light and sunny outside, so it couldn't have been too late.

"Brock?" He got up and gently placed his hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Hm?" Brock roused from his sleep and yawned.

"You fell asleep while I was doing homework." Brock looked at his watch.

"Really?" Jose giggled and nodded.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat?" Brock sighed.

"I don't have any money." Jose went into his backpack and grabbed a crumpled up $10 bill, waving it around like it was a band. Brock laughed and Jose sat down next to him.

"How does a McDonald's date sound?" Brock tapped on his chin in a mock thinking position.

"Sounds pretty good to me."

-

Once they got back to Brock's place, they ate their food while watching a horrendously cheesy Lifetime movie. Neither of them could keep a straight face while watching it, but they were all eyes when a sex scene turned on.

"Hey Brock?" Brock turned to face Jose.

"Yeah?" Jose bit his lip and felt his cheeks flush.

"Have you ever um... thought about... you know, doing uh, that with me?" Jose pointed to the screen and Brock looked briefly before turning towards Jose.

"Honestly, I think about it all the time. Why do you ask?" Jose let out a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I-I... I want to make love with you Brock. I've wanted to for a while but I've just been too shy to say it." Brock scooted closer to Jose and kissed him. They kissed for a short while until Brock pulled away.

"I should brush my teeth, I have chicken nugget breath. Do you want a mint?" Jose giggled and nodded and Brock went to the kitchen to grab a mint for him. Jose followed him upstairs and waited in Brock's room while Brock brushed his teeth.

"Okay, all good." Jose smiled and Brock leaned forward again, going in for a kiss. They had gotten kissing down after years of being together, but they'd never gone further than that. Well, they tried; but both times didn't turn out too well. One time in sophomore year, Jose wanted to give Brock a blow job and he did, but he completely raked him and Brock's dick was sore for the next week. Brock tried on Jose once and his mouth was so dry it felt like sand paper so they agreed to not do that until they'd practiced on dildos, but they were both too embarrassed to buy one.

"Fuck, you're hot." Brock made the remark in between kisses and Jose blushed.

"So are you." Brock pulled away and took off shirt and Jose followed suit. Brock laid Jose down on his back pulled off his jeans and boxers, revealing his painfully hard cock. Brock took off his own jeans and underwear and stroked himself a few times before pushing the tip of his dick against Jose's asshole.

"Do you wanna do this?" Jose nodded.

"Yes." Brock pushed in with a bit of struggle and Jose covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to let out a cry of pain. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as Brock pushed in farther; it felt like he was being ripped open. Once Brock was all the way in he stopped, seeing Jose shaking.

"Are you okay?" Jose uncovered his mouth, lower lip wobbly as he shook his head no.

"Okay, um, hold on." He pulled out and Jose winced. He gave Jose a few minutes to breathe before he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Jose's cheeks were wet with tears and he was still shaking.

"I'm okay." His voice was quiet and small; he had no idea losing his virginity would hurt this much.

"Should I keep going?" Jose hesitated before speaking; he'd been wanting to do this with Brock for so long, why stop now?

"Yeah." Brock nodded and Jose took a deep breath as Brock slid into him, but it didn't hurt as much as it previously did. Brock moved in and out of him and he slowly got adjusted. It started to feel good every time Brock thrusted all the way into him; a wave of pleasure shot through Jose's dick every time Brock bottomed out. Brock quickened his pace, flicking his hips back and forth and all the pain started to fade away.

Brock wrapped his hand around Jose's dick and stroked it in time with his thrusts, and Jose moaned for the first time in his life. Masturbating was good, but having Brock inside him and touching him was fucking amazing. Brock leaned down and kissed Jose, and Jose wrapped his arms around Brock's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jose felt himself edging and he could tell Brock was close due to his ragged breathing and sloppy thrusts. With one more flick of his wrist, Jose came all over Brock's hand and stomach.

"B-Brock!" Jose moaned loudly and Brock came soon after. His warm cum filled up Jose and he came with a soft groan, squeezing his eyes shut. Brock pulled out and his eyes widened when he looked down.

"What?" Jose felt panic rising in his chest.

"You're bleeding." Jose's eyes widened too when Brock touched the bedsheets and showed his fingers to Jose, which were covered in blood. Brock went to the bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth and he gently cleaned Jose up. When he was finished, Jose tried to sit up, but it hurt like a motherfucker so he decided to just stay lying down for a while. Brock lied down next to him and kissed the top of his head.

"You did so well baby." Jose smiled and rested his head on Brock's chest.

"Thanks." He intertwined his fingers with Brock's and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jose draped his arm around Brock's waist.

"It's just that... I love you Brock, so much. More than you can even know."

"I think I do know because I love you more." Jose laughed and squeezed Brock more tightly.

"Impossible."

-

They stayed like that for a while, nude and in each other's arms until Jose got a text from his mom saying to come home. The drive home was the most uncomfortable drive he'd ever been on, but when he went inside his room and plopped down on his bed, it was all worth it. He'd never felt more whole or in love in his entire life, and he wanted to remember what just happened with Brock forever.


End file.
